Razors and the Dying Roses
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: Sort of a sequal to my other fanfic, 'Before Artificial Human'... 17's programming gets scrambled up after Trunks beats him in the future, and he remembers who he was before he was a cyborg... Has some romance coming soon... Read it!! It's good!! ^_^


He woke up - screaming - yelling- But no one was there... No one to hear his screams... His screaming stopped abruptly as he came to reality - and the evil laughter in his head was just an echo... And everything that had just happened was a flash in his mind, and every time his heart made another beat, the memory flashed back to him, and he wanted to scream even more, unable to shake away the horrible scene, unable to change it...  
Juunana opened his eyes widely, pain tearing through every part of his body. There he was... amongst the rubble of the previous battlefield. It was a city - rampaged and destroyed by his own hands. He thought he was going to win - like he always did... It was just fun... Fight, kill, destroy... He never thought about what would happen if he ever lost. He was so sure he would never have come to that. The word lose was only used against the opponent...  
And everything was quiet... The twisted thoughts and jumbled confusion had died down, and were replaced with silence so loud, and pain so vigorous, that all he could do was lie there and wonder why he had survived his own fate.. then everything went black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, you! Wake up! It's time for dinner!"  
Jesse woke up to a soft, teasing voice - he was feeling a lot better, and he wasn't in the cold city any longer. The boy sat up in a soft bed, staring down at his bedsheets, then out the window at a stretch of grass to the edge of a forest... A stream ran down the middle of the area of bright grass, and the sun was shining.  
"Konnichi-wa," the voice laughed as Jesse turned around to look at a kind-looking young woman. "Fine, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but you're probably hungry! Let's go to the kitchen and have some dinner, then we can talk."  
"Thank you," he nodded, "Where... am I?"  
"You're in the Mt. Paozu area. This is the Son house, and I'm Chi-Chi. Pleased to meet you!" She bowed.  
"My name is Jesse," he gave a small smile, and stepped slowly out of bed. His bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, and he shakily took a small step for balance.  
"Oh, yeah.." Chi-Chi said. "I put your clothes in the wash - they were torn to shreds, so I got you into some of my husbands old clothes. I believe those cyborgs terrorized your city, too? You were lucky you survived, and if I hadn't have been flying over, I wouldn't have found you. Ha! Guess it's just fate I got stuck with you, huh?"  
"C-cyborgs?" Jesse asked.  
"Oh, whatever... you can tell me the whole story over a bowl of rice - you know it's been so long since I've had company, and you're all skin 'n bones! C'mon, I'll show you the way," Chi-Chi showed Jesse through the bedroom door, and guided him to the kitchen table where bowls of rice were steaming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chi-Chi watched with interest, stifling a laugh behind her bowl as Jesse continued with his seventh serving. He reminded her of Goku... He ate this way everyday, and her favorite words from him were 'Wow Chi-Chi! This dinner looks delicious!'  
Jesse set his bowl down on top of a stack of many, then looking at his tower, blushed. "I'm sorry.."  
"No, that's alright!" Chi-Chi smiled. "I had plenty... It's just me here."  
"Is it?" Jesse looked concerned. "What happened to your husband?"  
"Oh... He died a long time ago..." Chi-Chi looked at his finished bowl of rice, then back up at Jesse. "It was a heart virus.."  
Jesse didn't know what to say, but looked sad as he pitied the girl.  
"And I had a son, too..." Chi-Chi said. "He was around your age... Very strong... But those artificial humans.."  
"Please... say no more," Jesse said. "It seems that these androids have caused much grief around the world... I've never seen them before."  
"Neither have I," Chi-Chi replied. "But didn't you see them when they destroyed your city?"  
"I don't know... I don't even remember a city being destroyed... I just remember a huge flash of light, and screaming - I don't know if it was my own, or someone else's, but... That's all I can remember.." Jesse answered, sounding troubled. "I can't even remember anything before that! It's like I was just born when that flash of light hit... But I remember my name... That's it.."  
"Oh, you poor boy!" Chi-Chi cried, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you must!"  
"Th-thank you," Jesse answered, still trying to remember something before the light... There was silence... then Chi-Chi spoke  
"Hey, I know what... How would you like to visit a friend of mine? It'll be fun - we can talk over tea. Her son is a really nice boy, and I'm sure he'd like to talk to you.. he's around the age of eighteen or nineteen... and I think that's about your age? Do you remember?" Chi-Chi asked. There was no answer, but a troubled pause. "Oh well, we'll say you look like a very handsome nineteen year old. You'll love Trunks."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CLICK!  
"Hey Trunks!" Bulma yelled from the living room. "Trunks!"  
"What is it, Kaasan?" Trunks stepped out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand.  
"I just got off the phone with Chi-Chi - she'll be here in a minute... and she's bringing someone with her!" Bulma smiled.  
"Who?" Trunks asked.  
"A boy named Jesse... She saved him from a disaster in one of those cities you fought the artificial humans in. Wouldn't you like to meet him?" Bulma asked.  
"Sure," Trunks smiled happily, opening his pop. "You think he'd like to spar with me?"  
"Oh Trunks!" Bulma teased, "You're just like you're father! The minute he meets someone, he wants to fight 'em! But I don't think he'll want to spar, Trunks. He's been through a lot, and it seems he's lost his memory.. Chi-Chi told me he can only remember his name, and that's it."  
"He can talk, can't he?" Trunks asked, grinning.  
"C'mon Trunks, be serious, of course he can talk," Bulma answered, shoving her son a few inches.  
"You dare challenge me?!" Trunks put on a fake voice and stood on his tip-toes. "Huuu.." He grunted as Bulma leaned against the wall, laughing.  
Bulma put on a man's voice. "Yeah I challenge you! Now hand over you valuables and any dinocaps you may have, and you can go in peace!" Bulma grabbed the remote control to the TV off the table. "Or face my laser of death!"  
"I surrender!" Trunks threw up his hands and they were both still laughing when the doorbell rang.  
"That must be them," Bulma said, back to her real voice. She set the remote control down, answering the door as Trunks took another swig of his soda.  
"Hello, Chi-Chi!" Bulma greeted her in. "And you must be Jesse - c'mon in!"  
Trunks peered over the rim of his Pepsi can - anxious to see this boy Jesse. Suddenly - his eyes went wide, and dropped his pop, sliding into a battle stance.  
"Trunks!" Bulma shouted. "What's wr-"  
"Mom! Get away!" Trunks growled, interrupting her. "It's the artificial human Juunana!"  
"Wahh!" Bulma spun around, but saw only Jesse and Chi-Chi. "Where?! Where?!"  
PUNCH!  
Jesse went flying into the front door.  
"Trunks! Give him some warning first!" Bulma scolded.  
"That's not Jesse! That's Juunana!" Trunks yelled. "I thought I killed you, monster!! Doesn't matter... I will kill you a hundred times more if I have to!!"  
"Trunks?" Bulma stepped up to her huffing son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "This is the android?"  
Jesse started to stand up, but a flash in his mind stopped him - a beautiful girl - blonde, blue-eyed... and printed around that picture in his mind flew the words 'Chelsea' and 'twin sister'. "Chelsea!"  
"Chelsea?" Chi-Chi cocked her head.  
"Cyborg," Trunks growled, flying forward.  
"Trunks, stop!" Bulma ordered, but her words were unheard.  
BAM!  
"I won't let you hurt any more people!" Trunks yelled.  
Jesse just sat there as Trunks punched him numerous times until the door started to crack, and the both went flying through it.   
Jesse didn't say a word. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't have, because he was repeatedly gasping and trying to suck in air.. He didn't know if he had destroyed people... He didn't know if he had once been a heartless android...  
"Trunks! I command you to stop now!" Bulma shouted at her son. He hesitated on his next punch to the boy who had caused so much suffering to the people of earth.  
"Mother! He killed people!" Trunks objected.  
"This young man did NOT kill anyone!" Chi-Chi called over. "He would have killed ME if he wanted to kill, but he didn't! So stop it! We can work this out!"  
Trunks growled and kept his hatred for Juunana, but slowly, he stepped back. "If he shows one sign.. ONE! That he ever, or he ever will kill someone, I'm going straight for his heart."  
Jesse coughed up blood, and climbed to his knees. After a few seconds of deep breaths, he shakily stood up. He was confused - he wanted to find Chelsea - he wanted to know what was going on...  
"Tea... hai.." Bulma said, still staring transfixed on Jesse. "We can settle it at the table."  
Bulma led the way, Chi-Chi following, with Jesse behind her and Trunks keeping a watchful eye on every step Jesse took. As they made it around the table, Bulma already had tea sitting there.  
"So, Trunks. What makes you think Jesse is the artificial human Juunana?" Bulma said, pouring tea into four cups.  
"I know it's him!" Trunks said. "It looks exactly like him!"  
"Here," Bulma handed Jesse a cup of tea. He muttered a thanks, and stared at the cup, carefully avoiding the eyes of the three others.  
"See how polite this young gentleman is?" Chi-Chi smiled, trying to catch his eye, but failed. "I'd like to hear that ruthless artificial human even START to say the words 'thank you'."  
Trunks sat speechless, but his mouth was gaped open in objection, though didn't have any words to back up his action. Until he was passed a cup of tea, the boy didn't speak. "Thanks."  
"Trunks... What time was it - approximately... when you destroyed the androids?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm not sure... The sun was out - it seemed, er... around two - maybe three in the afternoon," he answered.  
"I flew by in my aircar around four thirty... It was Ginger Town, wasn't it?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"That's where I ended the war," Trunks muttered. "Or so I thought."  
"It seems I am this artificial human.." Jesse spoke up.   
"Yes, but it also seems you've suffered some sorta amnesia from the beating Trunks gave you... and I think you may be remembering something like a past life, or who you were before you became an artificial human..." Bulma nodded.  
"That's the only logical explanation," Chi-Chi agreed. Jesse solemnly nodded as well.  
"Why are you so nice to him?! Maybe not today, but one of these days, that android will remember his programming, and he'll go around rampaging again!!" Trunks cried.  
"The chance we'll have to take now is to hope he won't do just that," Bulma said.  
"I will never kill again, and I can probably assure that as long as nobody blasts me that way again, I will be the way I am right now.." Jesse blurted. "I don't want to be hated... I know I've done some bad things, but it's not me! I would never do that! I couldn't imagine rampaging cities for fun! I promise! And I hate fighting!"  
Trunks and Jesse locked eyes - the hard glare stared into innocence and pretty much confusion. There was a pause in the talking.  
"Well Trunks, guess you gotta find another sparring partner, huh?" Bulma joked.  
"My sister, Chelsea... Do you know where I can find her?" Jesse asked, staring from Chi-Chi, to Bulma, to Trunks.  
"You're probably talking about your partner in crime, Juuhachi - yeah, I know where you can find her - amidst the rubble of Ginger Town. I destroyed her along with the attempt to destroy you," Trunks growled.  
Jesse stood up. "I'm going to Ginger Town," he muttered. "If I survived, I very well bet she survived too!" And with that, he dashed out the front door, taking off into the sky. Trunks motioned to fly after him, but Bulma grabbed his arm and shook her head.  
Chi-Chi sighed. "The poor boy... I never saw a second person in the city. She's gone for good."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Chels- Juuhachi!" Jesse landed in Ginger Town, searching wildly around for his sister, wondering which name she'd recognize being called by. "Chelsea! Juuhachi!!"  
Jesse called out, yelling for his sister, but the ghost town just echoed his cries of the shattered buildings and ruined houses. "Juuhachi!" He screamed out in a last attempt to find his sister... But there was no answer to his pleading yells. The boy dug around the mess of bricks and chunks of concrete, wood and pieces of furniture.. Though as much as he hoped and searched, he knew his twin sister was gone forever.  
Jesse fell to the ground - more memories flashing through his mind...  
FLASH!  
They were both kids - Jesse was sneaking up on Chelsea's sleeping body..  
FLASH!  
Shopping... Chelsea liked clothes...   
FLASH!  
Wrestling in the front yard of a happy house...  
"Why didn't you let me die too?!" Jesse screamed to the Kami - or anyone who would listen. "Why!! Why should I live?!!" His voice was now choked with tears - silver streaks running down his face.  
VWOOSH!  
Chi-Chi's aircar landed, the woman stepping out. Jesse looked her way.   
"I remembered my past with Chelsea!" Jesse yelled painfully. "I have to be with her! I have to!"  
Chi-Chi walked up to him silently, taking a white rose from her hand and laying it in front of Jesse. "Remember her, Jesse," she said. "Chelsea will never forget you. Now... Are you coming back to my place or not?" Chi-Chi playfully tugged on his arm. "You need some rest cause we're going to meet more friends tomorrow... How 'bout we take a trip to an island?"  
Jesse said nothing as Chi-Chi let his arm fall back to his side. She stepped inside the aircar, looking over her shoulder to Jesse. She caught him lightly touching her flower, then following slowly.  
"That's better," Chi-Chi said to Jesse after they had both entered the aircar. "I needed some company, you know.. It's pretty lonely in the mountains alone, heh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The horrible pleading voices all around him were driving him to insanity.. And his own evil laughter was let out by an uncontrollable force - continuing on and on... He tried to stop - stop it with screams of protest, but he couldn't help himself... The evil was all around him, through him, was him... "Run away! Run away for your lives!!" He couldn't control his lips, his sentence followed by yet another icy roar of evil, drowning laugh - destroying him, playing with his mind-  
"Ahh- No!" Jesse sprang up from a nightmare - familiar, evil laughter rang in his ears once again. Why were these dreams following him? What had he done in the trance he had woken up from? When it seemed as if no time had passed in Jesse's reality, a strange, evil being had taken over - known as Juunana... Was it possessing him? Did he have some split personality? Or had he just waken up from a very long nightmare?   
Lost in thought, he tried to fall back to sleep... But he was confused - all his questions were left unanswered... Though somehow, he didn't have any questions... He just had a troubled mind... He knew that someone had turned him into an artificial human - and that had caused him to become evil. Trunks had defeated, or tried to defeat him... It seemed that in blasting him, he had literally come to his senses, waking up from the evil... But he was still an artificial human... and it seemed that the blast just scrambled his programming, letting the personality of Jesse snap back into the mind of a controlled victim. How long would he keep his mind until Juunana worked his way back into Jesse? Was the evil cyborg history? And if he was, why was Jesse feeling so empty? So... confused?  
Jesse heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Are you okay in there?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"Everything is... fine," Jesse muttered. He heard Chi-Chi's footsteps leave back to her own room, shutting the door. The young boy sighed, staring out the window at the pink sky. The sun was beautiful, and it was rising slowly into the deep blue sky, creating a pink, purple and blue swirl. Silvery clouds made the scene over the masked hills complete, and was relaxing to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, Jesse! We're coming up on the island!" Chi-Chi announced.  
Jesse snapped his eyes open - he had been drifting off, entranced by the low hum of the aircars' engine, peering out the window.   
Below the two, was a small mound that could hardly be classified as an island, but it could fit a little, pink house, and a couple of lawn chairs.  
The car landed in a whirl of sand, and thumped the ground. As the two climbed out of their car, Jesse read the house's name aloud.  
"Kame house? Why's this place named after a turtle?" Jesse wondered.  
"Kame-sennin is a turtle hermit - and he used to be the invincible budo master, he made his disciples wear a weighted turtle shell for training," Chi-Chi answered.  
They clambered up the small stairs, and knocked on the door.  
"Hello! Master Roshi?!" Chi-Chi called. "Hello?"  
The door opened, revealing an old man in dark sunglasses. He looked from Jesse, to Chi-Chi, then back to Jesse again.  
"Hello.." Kame-sennin brought out the word. "Who's this accompanying you, Chi-Chi?"  
"This is Jesse!" Chi-Chi said brightly. "Jesse, this is the turtle hermit!"  
"Hi," Jesse bowed.  
"Ah - come in, come in," Kame-sennin said, moving out of the way of the door. Jesse stepped in, and heard Roshi mutter something to Chi-Chi, which caused her to pull out a mallet and whack him over the head with it.  
Jesse spun around to see the man grabbing his head, and Chi-Chi looking somewhat angry and amused.  
"Luckily, Jesse... You don't have to be too careful around him, but sadly to say, this PERVERT! -Can't control himself around women," Chi-Chi explained.  
"I see," Jesse replied, eyes wide.  
"Oh yes.. Brings back the good old days," Kame-sennin grumbled, recovering from the hit.  
"Now - what's all the commotion?"  
A voice was heard from the kitchen - and as Jesse turned back around to see the source, the blue-haired girl stepped out into the hall.  
"Oh my! I didn't know we were going to have company!" Launch said.  
"Unexpected guests," Kame-sennin shrugged.  
Jesse bowed politely to Launch. "Glad to meet you," he said.  
"Oh, you're polite!" Launch exclaimed. "What's you're name?"  
"I'm.. Jesse," he answered.  
"My name is Launch," she smiled. There was a pause as they smiled at each other, though Launch was the first to come back. She shook her head. "Oh, sorry! Ah.. Hello Chi-Chi! Good to see you again! I know - how 'bout I cook everyone something to eat? I bet you're hungry for some lunch, ne?"  
"Yes please," Chi-Chi said, smiling secretively at Launch and Jesse.  
Launch hurried into the kitchen, leaving Jesse's eyes transfixed on the kitchen door.  
"I never believed in love at first sight, but here it is, right in front of my eyes," Chi-Chi grinned, talking in a low voice to Kame-sennin so Jesse couldn't hear.  
Roshi's eyes lit up underneath his sunglasses, as he put on a huge smile, but said nothing.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
You're gonna die. I'm going to make sure you die. Nobody cares about you, nobody will care about you, and the world is better off without you. Look at what you've done. Look at how everyone is suffering because of you. You should die. Rot in hell. You're worth not a half a penny to anyone in this entire universe... except your dead sister...  
Jesse gave a small cry as he sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. It was a dream.. another nightmare... the voice was unknown, and the boy began to calm down as the echoes of it's last words started to fade.  
"Am I not worth a half a penny to anyone in this entire universe?" He repeated in question to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?" Jesse stared out a small window from the Kame House's living room. It was almost sunrise, but he couldn't fall back to sleep now.  
Jesse left the house silently - all the nice people... what did he really mean to them?  
The boy's bare feet touched the cool sand of the small island beach, and lead him to the water's edge.  
"What did I do to deserve this?!" He screamed to the ocean, begging for any answer at all. "I finally snap back into this world, only to find I've done horrible, evil things to everyone, so evil they will never forgive me! They back down in fear at my presence! My very stare tears through them and leaves them so terrified that they'd fall at my heels while wetting themselves! I don't want to see this! That wasn't me!" His voice cracked as his throat tightened. "And how can Chi-Chi, Kame-sennin, and Launch be so kind to me? It was this body - these hands that hurt their friends, that hurt them..."  
Jesse slumped to his knees and held his face in his hands - ready to die, he just wanted to die...  
"Jesse?" A small voice called tiredly from the door of the Kame House. He merely responded to his name by glancing over at Launch, who caught a glimpse of his tear-streaked face for one moment before he whipped around again, trying to dry his eyes. "What's wrong?" The girl confronted him with such concern, he couldn't help but feel a bit angry.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked Launch, who was lowering herself to sit next to him.  
"Doing what?" She asked, trying to make eye contact with Jesse.  
"You act like you're clueless... like you don't know what this body has done! What it has been used for," he answered.  
Launch just smiled. "So that's the problem? Tell me your name."  
"Huh?"  
"What's your name?"  
"You know my name," Jesse said, puzzled. "It's Jesse."  
"And you should know as well as anyone that it was Juunana who wrecked the planet. I don't think any JESSE helped in any part of that," Launch answered. "I only know that JESSE is a wonderful, beautiful person, who would never EVER hurt anyone."  
"Launch.." The boy trailed off, unable to respond. He didn't know what to say... what was he supposed to say? "How can you say such things when you've only knew me for a day?"  
"But I haven't, Jesse," Launch shook her head. "You don't wonder why I'm up so early? I couldn't sleep... you were so familiar..."  
By now, Jesse was completely clueless, wishing more than ever he could remember his past, before he was this, before he was an android.  
"You don't remember, I'm guessing.. it was a long time ago.." Launch trailed off. "When you.. were a little younger than eighteen years of age, Ranchi was madly in love with you."  
"Ranchi?" Jesse asked wearily.  
"My other form - when I sneeze.. well - it's a split personality thing. Anyway, we were practically partners in crime - everyday, you and Ranchi would grow closer and closer... soon, both of us lost interest in stealing and fighting... and decided to get married... and settle down, I guess... but only a few days before we were to be wed - and by that time I liked you too... you just disappeared. I - Ranchi and myself - were heartbroken for almost a week, waiting for you to return, but you never came back. So Ranchi went back to crime, not caring in the world to whom she killed or robbed. Finally we met Tenshin-han. He was sweet, but no more than a phase. We were afraid of getting hurt again, and when Ranchi started to trust him a little more, he too ran off. Never again did we get close to another man. I never married after so many years. But now I find that.. you didn't run - Gero just kidnapped you and turned you into a cyborg, and by some weird fate thing, you've come back... and I still love you... and I never want you to leave.." Launch let out one sob and snuggled close to Jesse.  
His eyes went wide at this action, but slowly, he let her get comfortable, putting a shaky hand around her shoulder.  
"Just something about you.. must have triggered my memory last night... how I can feel such emotions at first glance.. it's all coming together," Jesse said. "I'd have killed myself now if it weren't for you, Launch... you know that? I was ready, and then you entered my thoughts... thank you."  
Launch was silent.  
Jesse peered down at this girl - tears falling from her eyes.  
"What? Was it something I said?" Jesse asked hurriedly. Kami - did she look wonderful crying..  
"Why am I feeling this way? I feel that my heart is melting... I have never.. felt this way.. before.." Launch cried harder than ever.  
"Happy tears," Jesse said gravely. "I've never cried those before."  
"Me.. neither.." Launch gasped through sobs. "Especially ever since the cyborgs-" the girl stopped in mid-sentence, covering her mouth in fright.  
"Say it.. we destroyed everyone you held dear," Jesse muttered.  
"No - it's just.. you didn't-"  
"If I slit my wrists right now, I wouldn't die... I don't have enough blood. I'm too much a machine," Jesse interrupted. "Trunks is right - I could suddenly turn evil again.. and - and.. kill you! I would kill you and Chi-Chi, and everyone! You can't trust me! I might turn on you again!" The boy growled in frustration. "I want to love you, Launch! I want to love you, but I can't! I'd kill you! I would!" Jesse stood up to fly away, finally making his decision.  
"Jesse, don't leave! Don't leave me! Please!" Launch grabbed his arm, fresh tears running in streams down her face. "You won't turn back into a cyborg!"  
"I AM A CYBORG!" Jesse shouted over Launch's cries. "I AM a cyborg, Launch! Look at me!" And with that, he made a sharp ki blast, slicing a portion of his arm away. "Look at that! What do you see? You don't see ordinary flesh and blood! You see metal! My bones have been replaced with rods, and my flesh is only a small layer! I am filled with wires - scars of the evil things I have done... strong, ugly, disgusting wires!"  
"Jesse... don't go.. you'll kill me.." Launch pleaded, the boy's blood now running down her own arm. "I don't care, you hear me? I don't care if you're a cyborg!"  
"You don't care if you die at your love's hands, but I do! Launch, I'm never, ever going to kill you! I'll do whatever is in my power to keep you alive, and if I must leave, I must!" Jesse objected.  
"You could just find me again anyways! You have the information to find the Kame House, and Chi-Chi's house! AND Capsule Corp! You'll just kill me anyways.." Launch said hurriedly.  
Jesse hesitated as his feet left the ground to fly away. Launch had let go of his arm by this time, crying herself too weak to hold on any longer.  
It pained him to see her so sad... he was going to die if she let one more tear fall...  
Finally, after what seemed like years, Jesse touched the ground again.  
"Jesse!" Launch leaped into him, shoving the boy to the ground and smothering him in kisses.  
So that's how it was.. and as the sun rose fully into the sky, Jesse felt for the first time in his entire life, happy tears fall from his eyes.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
For all of you wondering, I am not done with this yet! You may be wondering what I have in store for everyone - and ask yourself.. "What the hell could she possibly have left to write?! This is such a happy ending!!" Oh well, it's not the end... more coming soon - thank you for the reviews, JA! 


End file.
